


Outside of Her Cage

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BUT OMG ARE MY FELLOW BLACK CANARY/KILLUNARY STANS REALLY INTIMIDATED BY ME???, F/M, Hannah: tells me there's a possibility that I intimidate others, Me: LOUDLY GASPS, Shit I mean I don't give a fuck if the whites and nonblacks are intimidated by me, TELL ME IT AIN'T TRUE AND THAT HANNAH A GOTDAMN LIE!! Y'ALL LIKE I DEADASS HAVE A WATTPAD, THE LAMEST NIGGA YOU'LL EVER MEET SO PLEASE DON'T BE INTIMIDATED BY MY WHACK ASS, WHERE I POST CORNY LAME FICS ABOUT MY FAV CELEBRITIES LIKE MANI LIKE LMAO I'M DEADASS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: She was different... Good different.





	Outside of Her Cage

**Author's Note:**

> I FUCKIN LOVE LITTLE MIX!! Like wow.... My girls are just so fuckin talented. I was watching their STB set today and just.... I HATE THEIR FUCKASS TEAM SO MUCH LIKE THEY WOULD'VE BLOWN UP WORLDWIDE BY NOW IF THEIR TEAM WASN'T OUT HERE SABOTAGING THEM AT EVERY TURN!! THE GIRLS SHOULD'VE BEEN HEADLINING THEIR OWN AMERICAN TOUR, THOUGH LIKE THE FACT THAT THE AMERICAN SALUTE TOUR WAS CANCALLED STILL PISSES ME OFF!! I'm the bitterest Little Mix stan you'll ever meet, though like omg I just got so much shit to say..... But anyways, my girls are so fuckin talented LIKE I CAN'T BELIEVE MY WHITE MOTHER JESSICA HELD THAT NOTE AT THE END OF POWER!! I WAS FUCKIN SHOOK LIKE MY BABY DID THAT!! Bitch, and the looks Lesy were servin on the red carpet!! My beautiful, beautiful mothers.:') Jesy is a literal hair chameleon, though like deadass every hair color looks great on her like pink hair is so fuckin cute on her!! But anyways, to all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

He tried telling himself that Canary had that effect on everyone as an attempt to make himself feel better for constantly catching himself getting lost in her beauty. Dammit, she made it so hard to concentrate on what she was actually saying with a face like that! God, and why couldn’t she have worn something less…skintight? That dress did wonders for her, of course but it certainly wasn’t doing wonders for his mind!

           

“So cool!” Alluka gushed, beaming down at Canary’s Hunter License.

           

Canary smiled. “There were many strong opponents during my examination. Thankfully, I was still able to pass.”

           

“I’m not surprised.” Alluka smiled sweetly at the woman sitting across from her, handing her back her license. “You’ve always been so strong, Canary!”

           

Canary giggled, smiling sheepishly. “Well, thank you very much, Alluka.”

           

Killua smiled, happy to see the two of them getting along so well.

           

“What field do you specialize in, Canary?” Alluka asked.

           

“I honestly like to dabble in multiple fields,” Canary explained, taking a sip from her smoothie. “It’s hard to choose just one.”

           

“Wow,” Alluka gaped, eyes shining with fascination.

           

“I’m actually in the middle of a job right now,” Canary continued. “I was simply passing through—” Canary paused, lips curving into a warm smile as her kind gaze flickered between Killua and Alluka. “—but I was very happy to see the two of you again.”

           

She was just so beautiful. Getting to see her smile this much all in one sitting… It made him feel a little overwhelmed. She had always hid her emotions so well when she was still one of his most trusted butlers. But now she was so relaxed. Freedom looked good on her.

           

“Hm, I’m just happy that I don’t ever have to hear you call me ‘Killua-sama’ again,” Killua joked, flashing her a cheeky smile.

           

Canary laughed, returning the smile. “Yes, I’ve always liked ‘Killua’ better.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
